


the marriage bed

by blackmaskfucker (beherrscht)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Persona 5 Protagonist, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dry Orgasm, Kinda, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Akechi Goro, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Service Top, Softcore Porn, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/blackmaskfucker
Summary: After Shido's downfall and Goro's consequent coronation, Goro finally starts thinking about the future. Specifically, he decides that he wants a family and that it's time for the world to know that he is an omega.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276
Collections: Bottom Goro Secret Summer Santa (exchange)





	the marriage bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akshues (arukana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukana/gifts).



> sorry for being late when i was the host dkjsfjksdfkj hope the wait was worth it love you jyn love you everyone <3

It takes three months after the Phantom Thieves stealing Shido Masayoshi's heart for his trial to come to a satisfying conclusion, and for Akechi to succeed the throne. With the Phantom Thieves dormant for three months after their greatest heist of stealing the dictatorial emperor's heart, the elders decide that the country cannot live without a king any longer and Akechi, being the charismatic alpha and educated heir to Shido, had barely received any backlash when he declared that there would be no one more fitting to lead the kingdom other than himself.

As he walks down the hallway dressed in capes and ornament swords of his ancestors, as he kneels in front of the priest to have the vanilla oil poured all over his head, all he can think is how _surreal_ all this is. He had been looking forward to this day for _years_ , fatefully awaiting the day that his father would officially hand the crown down to him so he could finally make a difference in the world that he craved.

It had been six months ago—although it feels like a lifetime ago now—when he learned that Shido had no plans of letting Goro ever come into power, that he never saw Goro as anything but a mistake with _that woman_ , and also that he's been enforcing a toxic system of corruption to forge tens and hundreds of political assassinations as accidents and mysterious deaths. Six months since Goro had managed to infer the identity of the Phantom Thieves, went to arrest the main conspirator, and somehow ended up joining their merry band of unique characters. 

Since he met Akira. 

The priest continues to mumble ancient, outdated mumbo-jumbo lethargically and Goro nods accordingly when prompted. When the man finally runs through the whole check list of chivalry and honor, he slowly asks, "Will you protect this country with all your life?"

His father would have said this at the moment of Shido's coronation. He wonders if Shido lied, or started with good intentions and he's been twisted. He realizes he can't bother to care, not with the Phantom Thieves at the corner of his eyes smiling over to him. Not when he can see Akira alongside them, body tilted towards him and waving a small gloved hand towards him. He won't walk down that path.

"Yes," he declares, and turns on his heels to face the crowd— _his people_ now. The weight of that churns in his stomach, but when he sees Akira glancing over with pride a smile naturally comes to his face.

From then, he is no longer the Crown Prince, nor is he the final member of the Phantom Thieves. He is Emperor Akechi. 

* * *

Everyone believes that Akechi is an alpha.

Here is another thing: he is not.

Ever since he presented, he's been an omega. It's that his father had taken the fact that his genes could produce an omega as an offense to his being, so Goro has been raised thoroughly as an alpha instead. No other choice had been given to him, and Shido did everything to make sure nobody would know—Goro on strict heat suppressant schedule, alpha scent sprayed around him thickly, and his room was purposefully built in the corner wing to make sure none of the sounds would leak if he accidentally ended up going into heat. The thorough measures along with his naturally hostile and power-hungry nature, nobody has ever suspected otherwise, that the next prince in line may not be an alpha. It's true that once upon a time he's been equally submerged in Shido's sexist propaganda, always considered himself born in an inferior body that naturally wished to submit, but he knows that reproductive organs are only that now.

He's been trapped in his ivory tower for so long before Akira swept him off his feet. Akira—his kidnapper, savior, and lover, the man Goro is currently dancing with. Kurusu Akira is the last person you would expect to be an alpha—often pushed around by others, letting his others make choices in his place. Goro's first impression of him had been a quiet and meek omega barista, and even when his motions turn bolder when he assumes the persona as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Joker is _still_ considerate of his teammate's input and _asks_ for their actions instead of demanding them: all of which you would not expect a typical alpha to be. Even now he steps back and lets Goro lead the dance, following Goro's bold steps with graceful nimble ones—it's no wonder that there are whispers among the hallways about how Akira is Goro's chosen lover and the omega that beds the emperor. They're right on the first point, just wrong on the second.

Goro is sick of hiding himself to the world because of Shido's worthless pride. Now, he doesn't have to: Shido is in prison, Goro's rule is unchallenged. He wants Akira to be beside him all the time, as his alpha...

"My emperor," Akira's breath tickles against Goro's ears, the purr seductively thick. Goro shivers under the cloth-adorned arms hiding thick biceps under. He doesn't even need to face Akira to see the phantom whisper of a smile. "What are you thinking about?"

 _I want you to fuck me against a mattress and pump me with so much come everybody can see that I'm yours_. He can't say that now, obviously, not with so many eyes and bodies near him. Instead, Goro snaps his head up and stares down at him authoritatively. "It's nothing someone like you can understand."

"Oh, I love it when you play the scholar," Akira hums pleasantly, taking a gracious step back so he can move closer. Their face is face-to-face, but in the ballroom, everyone is busy dancing to the beat of the music to look at them closely.

Goro's heart thumps so hard in its ribcage by the proximity in public and by _something else_. "I think you should move it."

Akira, of course, notices the flirting and bats his eyes. "Oh, to _where?_ "

Goro scoffs and really _looks_ at him. "I think you know already."

In reply, he only leers, letting his hands dip deeper into Goro's waist. "I really don't, _sir_. Why don't you lead me?" 

It's a challenge, and Goro isn't losing—he may be an omega but it doesn't mean he's any lesser than Kurusu, if anything, he's _better_. Before the thief can say anything, Goro locks his and promptly drags Akira across the ballroom and leads him to King's quarters. Most of the eyes immediately snap to the two of them, but nobody dares to say a word as the newly crowned Emperor leads his lover out. Once they walk down the hallway enough to bypass all the servants and they reach the higher floors seldom lit by flickering candles, Goro lets go of the arm and Akira hums as he lets their fingers thread together.

"Goro," Akira's voice is impossibly gentle, "congratulations."

He scoffs. "Please. We both knew this was happening the moment we put Shido behind bars. There's nobody who can challenge my current position in the kingdom, after all."

"Yeah, but it's another to know it'll happen," Akira shrugs, "then to _have_ it happen."

"Mm," Goro hums up to him drowsily. The world swings in the barely-lit darkness, but it's not a feeling he dislikes. Almost reminiscent of that one time when he took a big chug of the expensive whiskey his father kept in his drawer. 

Goro had a very thorough idea of what he wanted to do tonight. To make it happen, this morning he has skipped out on the suppressants he's been on since he turned thirteen after an extensive talk with his doctor, who told him it should be fine—although the heat he would experience in turn would be mind-boggling and almost instantaneous.

Maybe it had been the mental strain or perhaps it's been the fact that Goro has been constantly surrounded by so many other omegas and betas, but even without the help of the suppressants, he's managed to survive most of the day with a lucid mind. Yet now, with just the two of them, Akira's natural scent is overwhelming. The scent of his mate. It's hard for Goro to focus on anything else. He collapses forward, and ever the reliable partner, Akira catches him easily with a light _oof_.

"Goro?" Akira questions carefully, brushing the hair out of his face. "You okay? You look kind of feverish. Is it because of all the stress related to the coronation? I know you were acting totally fine, but with all that tension suddenly leaving your body, I know it can be pretty stressing..."

"Mm, that and," Goro hums as he rubs his face into Akira's neck. The scent is almost blinding here, and he sighs satisfyingly as the aroma of coffee and citrus completely overtakes him. "Didn't take my heat suppressants today."

"What!?" Akira gasps and shoves his hands into his pant pockets. From it he retrieves a packet of suppressants he's now all too familiar of. Of course Akira carried _his_ pills, Goro's fondness for him grows larger in size. "Goro, you can't—"

His legs feel shaky. "Didn't—din't take them. ’cause I don't _need_ them anymore." 

Akira freezes under the words, because he can't _not_ know the implications of Goro's words. Even when their relationship had become more freeing with Shido's incarceration, due to the unique circumstances, Goro has vehemently denied Akira from any and all form of anal sex in fear that even with protection he could end up pregnant—he couldn't argue that he was alpha when he was three months into his pregnancy with a belly bump.

"You didn't need to be off your pills to have sex, though," Akira hums lightly as Goro continues to dig his entire face into the crook of his neck. His hand is soothing against his back. "We've already bonded," and how odd is _that_ , for a pair to be bonded before they ever got to the anal sex, "there is nobody else in the world to me except you. You don't need to do this to prove anything."

"I know," Goro gasps, another waves of pleasure barraging his neurons and blinding him, "I know. But _still_..."

Goro's been thinking a lot lately. No longer blinded by jilted jealousy and Shido's ministrations he's been learning more and more about his body and how normal families worked—especially Sojiro's and Futaba's father and daughter relationship, and Sae's and Makoto's sibling camaraderie. As he saw more and more of what he refused to see, the more he began to see that he craved it, for a semblance of normalcy. He wants to start a family with Akira—the thought is terrifying because he doesn't trust himself to be a good father, but he trusted _Akira_. They could do it.

"Goro," Akira chokes on his own spit. "You can't possibly be asking..."

Fucking an omega in heat, an especially fertile one that hasn't gone through heat for _years_ , would most definitely result in pregnancy and Akira isn't stupid enough not to know that. Goro looks up, mind fogged by the heat, and nods dazedly.

Yet Akira shakes his head, to Goro's frustration. "This is because you're going into heat, you've just taken over the throne. This is all too soon—"

"You think I'd make a decision like this in a blink of an eye, Kurusu? Please, I'm not you and your merry band of incongruous criminals," the usage of the surname immediately results in Akira snapping his head up. "Please. I've thought about this ever since we've bonded three months ago. What our next step should be. And I've decided... I want a family. With you."

"In the same breath you've insulted me and you're saying you want to sleep with me? Make up your mind."

"You are... _insufferable_ ," Goro hisses and rolls his hips right against Akira's groin. To his satisfaction, there's a hard bulge on Akira's pants already. "I thought you were my obedient servant?"

"I just don't you to decide on anything on a whim that you'll regret," Akira is far too kind, but Goro can hear the barest hint of a strain in his voice.

"I regret a lot of things in my life," such as never figuring out Shido's bullshit, or letting himself be used like a puppet his entire life, "but I could never regret anything I've done with _you_."

"I could never say no to you, even controlling myself right now is so hard..." Akira mewls, hands tightening around Goro's shirt but manages to distance himself, just barely. Goro pouts as the distance thins the aroma he can take in, but before he can say anything, Akira then promptly pulls Goro forward until they reach Goro's quarters. "Tell me if I do anything you don't like, babe."

Goro undoes the locks on the gigantic door as Akira leans against the wall, eyes trailing all over Goro's body, but especially near his ass. As the final sets of the locks fall away, he steps in to observe the room and he can feel Akira's weight behind him, pressing him in. The door slams shut behind him.

The moment the door closes, Akira's expression morphs into the one Goro likes the most—the one he calls the _Joker face,_ the expressive and feral one that gives his eyes a dangerous reddish glint—as he smashes Goro against the door and _devours_ his face. No longer burdened by responsibility Goro lets go and slumps against the barricade, lets Akira take over control.

"Oh, my lord," he growls seductively against Goro's neck, nosing the sensory gland. Akira eyes him with sparkling eyes and leaves playful bites around his neck. "My emperor..." 

The emperor's quarter is the most luxurious and the comfortable room of them all, being Shido's old room. Being at the center of the castle, the balcony connected to the main room by a translucent glass window oversees the entire garden and the city below them. Of course, there's no hint of Shido left in this room now—the sheets have all been changed with Goro's insistence (he has a pretty good idea what had been happening behind these walls) replaced with a silky black and blue striped fabric instead, and Goro's done some thorough redecoration over the past few days with Akira's and Ann's help.

Akira takes his seat on the mattress, making himself comfortable. "So, this is where you were conceived, huh?" Akira huffs, the thief's sharp eye immediately first flicking around the room to check every exit, then for any weapons.

Goro eyes him disgustingly. "Don't be silly, I've been born out of wedlock, so my mother never came near the castle. Please don't talk about Shido here, you're killing my boner."

Akira wordlessly cocks his head, his piercing grey orbs staring down Goro. Akira's eyes, to Goro, is what's most alpha-like about him; it's like when God created Akira, he's decided to press his predatory nature all into his gaze. "You're not that much different from usual. I thought you were going through heat."

"I'm going through heat but I'm still the same person. It doesn't automatically turn me into some helpless maiden," Goro growls and crosses his arms. "Aren't _you_ the one who is supposed to have more experience? Please."

"Mm, but I've expected you to be a sex-hungry deviant when you finally went into heat," Akira eyes him and when Goro doesn't show any other moments he signals at him, patting his left thigh right after. "Sit down."

Goro doesn't say anything as he plops down right on Akira's leg. Akira twists his body so his bulge would rub right between Goro's asscheeks. "So let's hear what you want, honey," Akira's eyes glint to reflect the blue moonlight, like sparkling sapphire. "What do you want me to do you?"

Goro shakes and fidgets on the spot—that was a long, long list. Isn't _Akira_ the alpha? Isn't he supposed to take easy control? Doesn't dominance come naturally to them? "I don't know, alpha," he taunts, "why don't _you_ tell me?"

Akira doesn't give into Goro's obvious provocation, instead choosing to leave a trail of kisses from Goro's ear to his clavicle. "Tell me what to do."

Despite the subservient words, Goro sees them for the command they are. "I don't... know." Goro feels like a bride on her marriage bed.

"You must have had fantasies," Akira coaxes gently. "Just tell me one of them."

Oh, he has. He has had many fantasies about this particular day, Akira strenuously pushing him into the bed and swiping his knife across Goro's chest to rip away his luxurious shirt. Pressing into Goro without a word of permission, as he growls _mine, mine, mine_ the entire time. Akira's thick alpha cock bulging from his belly as he fucks into him sloppily, pinning his arms behind his back so all Goro could do is curl into himself and withstand it. The senses slowly but surely whitening out and replaced by Akira, only Akira. Coming so hard that he slips into unconsciousness afterwards, then waking up on Akira's cock, the knot swelled and stomach sloshing with come, being used by an animalistic Joker who no longer cares about his well-being, only about sex.

His face heats up. He can't tell any of that to _Akira_ , after the humiliating reveal about Shido's manipulation he wants to cling to some form of pride that he still has left. So instead, he steels his voice to the merciless ones he uses when he commands an army. "If you can't even find a way to please me, why do I even keep you around? Worthless alpha. _Figure it out_."

Akira's breath quickens—he always liked it when Goro lashed out. Goro's still not sure if that's because of Akira's masochistic tendencies or because he just likes it when Goro is bossy. "Of course, my prince."

"That's _emperor_ to you now," Goro retaliates scathingly. Akira nods hastily, although Goro catches a ghost of a smile as he ducks his head down to Goro's groin, deftly undoing the complex buckles on the leather belt. Akira, with his many experiences of having bedded Goro prior, undoes the ornaments without any problem and throws the sacred treasure of the kingdom against the side table.

This is the part of sex Goro's quite used to already—Akira licking around the outlines of Goro's cock through the underwear, his hands expertly fondling the balls, playful eyes glancing up to Goro for any sign of discomfort. It feels good—Akira's mouth is so talented—but there's a little buzz under his skin that demands more, more. "Gh," Goro hisses as he thrusts into the crevice and Akira swallows without any problem, "oh, _fuck_."

Akira pops himself off Goro's dick and wipes his lips. His right hand crawls under the layers to nudge against Goro's slick rim, and oh, Goro gasps, _so so sensitive_. The feeling is completely alien, incomparable to that one time when he put his fingers in his ass in a desperate attempt to sate his own feelings, yet still good, good, so fucking good. "Use your words, Goro," his partner chides gently, "I'll do anything you command of me, but you have to tell me what you want."

Akira, the _jackass_ , can't know that as more of the heat settles in, the less coherent Goro becomes. Goro struggles, trying to hide the whine from his voice but a meek squeak escapes his throat anyways. "T-Touch me. Give me more _skin_."

A gentle pat and a kiss against the forehead comes as Akira lays Goro down on the mattress. Without much effort he removes Goro's pants, tossing that aside lazily like how he’s dealt with the belt. "First time?" Akira hums as he deftly moves his fingers to undo the loops of Goro's shirt. His hands are shaking and the eyes are half-lidded—as much as Goro is losing himself to his body's urges, so is Akira, and that helps brush some of the nervousness away. "Of course it's your first time, why am I even asking? You're easily the stuffiest prince I've met."

"That makes you sound like you've bedded a lot of princes," Goro fidgets on the bed laid-out eagle spread for Akira to take freely, feeling another wave of slick escape his body and drip down his thighs. "Should I be jealous?"

"Nhm," Akira shakes his head, slipping the last loop out of its pearl button. Goro's silk blouse falls out, and the fingers gently push the cloth apart so Goro can remove his arms. Completely exposed, all the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment but Akira's fingers are rolling his pink nubs, coaxing out grunts and sighs from his oversensitive body. "You're still the most important person to me. Swear. "

"Lip service," Goro mewls as Akira continues to abuse his nipples until they're pert and crimson, even dipping his mouth to slather them with his saliva and tongue. "Of course you're gonna say that, since I'm the omega in bed right now." 

"Not lying," Akira says seriously, "I haven't taken anyone's virginity until now. Nor have I even fooled around with omegas going through heat, the risk of pregnancy wasn't just worth it for a quick one night stand. Didn't even think I wanted kids until I saw you, then ever since I learned that you were actually an omega, couldn't stop _dreaming_ about your stomach bloated up and full of my kids..."

Goro shudders at the offered imagery, and Akira continues furiously, hands slipping under and two fingers slipping into Goro's already loose hole to start stretching him out. "Won't be able to hide yourself anymore, a belly bump like that can't be hidden unless you remove yourself from all outdoor activities. Don't know what I'd prefer: you and I, twenty four seven trapped in this room having marathon sex until we get tired enough to pass out then waking up to have fuck again, or you with our children parading around the country with me by your side, so everyone can obviously see that you are mine, the emperor is mine mine _only_ _mine_."

Both scenarios are too ideal, he doesn't want to choose. Yet he knows which one his heart desires. "I'm going to tell everyone. That I'm an omega. Sick of lying to myself and taking all those pills when it's been _Shido_ who forced them on me in the first place, and I'm sick of pretending we're just close friends."

Akira's lips curl against his sensitive flesh. The fingers in his pussy turn to three. "People think _I'm_ the omega, you know. I don't mind keeping up the act it means you'd be safer." 

Of course Akira wouldn't. "No, it's time. I can't hide myself from the world rest of my life. I'd rather have it out and deal with the circumstances now than have an enemy find out and use it for blackmail. It'll be a little harder, with traditionalists being common in the royalty, but they don't have anyone to replace me now, so right now would be the best time."

"So it's all just strategic to you?" The alpha hums as he switches to nibbling. 

Well, he's not admitting that Akira gave him the confidence to come out as who he was, and that his strange relationship with orientation stereotypes is what helped Goro come to terms with the fact that he's am omega. The reason being that he is currently going through heat, his language severely nerfed by his bodily urges, alongside that there's also that admitting so is embarrassing. So he spreads his legs wider, pressing his hips to Akira's hands, silently begging for more. 

Akira doesn't cut him any slack. "Come on, honey. I told you before that if you want anything from me, you're going to have to use words." 

Goro grumbles. "Aren't _you_ going through rut? I can practically smell it off you. How the hell are you so calm?"

"Used to controlling myself during rut," Akira grits out, and he sees Akira furiously claw against his own clothing. "Couldn't do anything extreme and end up arrested or somethig, so. But it's very very hard for me to control myself right now, Goro. You drive me _insane_." 

"It's mutual," Goro croaks as Akira throws his belt across the room—the metal makes a clanging sound against the wall—and hastens to push down his pants. Although they've had sex before, most of the time they focused on dealing with Goro's sexual urges over Akira's; Goro belatedly realizes he's never really _seen_ Akira out of those baggy pants before. 

Akira's cock is _big_ , both in thickness and length even when comparing with other alphas, with a bulbous knot at the base that his rim would catch comfortably over when they fuck. Next to Goro's mediocre size, even compared with omegas his own age, _colossal_ is not an exaggeration. Thinking of taking something like that inside his body is equal parts terrifying and exciting, the latter heightened by the heat.

"Not bad, huh?" When Goro continues to stare, Akira says proudly, in which Goro rolls his eyes to. "Come on."

"Next time we do this, I'm getting you a gag," Goro huffs as Akira places himself between Goro's thighs, his cockhead rubbing against the rim, eliciting a shaky shiver out of him.

"You okay?" Akira hums, hip drawing back immediately to Goro's frustration. 

Goro growls, tries to shove it into his body. The stern grip Akira has on his hip denies him from "God, just _stop talking_. Move already. Or is that dick all talk and no show?"

Akira's eyes flare at the taunt, and no longer in the mood to fucking around he forces the entire shaft into Goro's loose body. Goro takes it all with a harsh huff, but with how slick he is, he feels no pain as Akira completely bottoms out, the knot rubbing against Goro's rim. 

When Akira starts to pull away, Goro keens and tries to bring it back to him so the fullness doesn't go away, "I can take it, I can, don't—"

"I know, I know," Akira chastens tenderly, "but honey, I gotta take it out to do this." He presses back in with force, pressing right into the spot that makes Goro see stars. "See?"

"Faster, faster, more," Goro groans as he grinds his ass against the knot, like the insistent push would somehow make it fit inside his body "C'mon, Akira. I've been waiting for this moment for _months_."

"You're already begging and I'm barely moving," Akira hums as he grinds his cock against his prostate, punching the air out of Goro's lungs. He pulls back half way and thrusts _hard_ , eliciting a mewl from Goro, but it's still not enough to fit in the knot. Goro drools uselessly against the pillows, limbs like jelly, sight darkening in the corners as he comes, tightening around Akira's cock. His small dick bounces against his stomach, still hard even after the wave wanes. Akira doesn't give him a break as he shallowly thrusts into his body. "Words, Goro. Words."

Were they still playing this game? Goro whimpers long and pathetic, struggling to grasp his mind that's been slapped out of him—it's like his language has been reduced to single-word desires only. "Knot me," he pleads with his prettiest face, knowing Akira's eyes are fixated on his face. "Please, Akira, alpha, I need—"

"Alright, alright, let me—" Akira stutters out as he draws himself back all the way until just the head is inside then thrusts as hard as he can, trying to force his knot into Goro's taut body. The first time, their rhythm is too mismatched and Akira's knot slips out when Goro pushes away by accident, but the second time they press together Akira's entire shaft slides in smoothly aided by Goro's slick and with the force Akira puts into it is enough for the knot to enter its body, Goro's body instinctively closing over once it does. It swells inside of him, effectively locking their bodies together.

"Oh," Akira hums above him wondrously, "this is—fuck, oh."

Before Goro can tell him to _move_ for the eighth time this day alone, Akira begins to pound him properly, speeding up with every thrust into Goro, with every squeeze Goro's inner walls offer. Goro shivers and comes around the third thrust Akira gives him, but Akira gives no indication that he's even noticed apart from a bodily shudder, far too submerged in his own rut to focus on anything but his own pleasure.

Along the fucking, Akira decides that Goro's legs flailing next to him are getting in his way, so he grips them by the ankles and forcefully splits they're perpendicular to the spine, making good use of Goro's insane flexibility to fuck him deeper. No longer with his groin's movement interrupted by Goro's thighs, Akira thrusts in mercilessly, each push brushing against that spot inside of Goro then dipping in even deeper to pervade every part of Goro's insides. Goro hazily touches his stomach in confusion—he can almost feel it bulging there every time Akira presses forward.

He doesn't know how long Akira fucks him—it could have been five minutes or five hours for all he knows, but he does come a few more times as the punishing plunges continue, his come spurting weakly against his own stomach then trickling down to his chest. Akira's cock pulses and thickens with every orgasm yet he doesn't show any sign of coming, until Goro comes again—hard enough but barely anything comes out, just a trickle of watery precome—then Akira loses himself, howling as he finally ejaculates, filling Goro up thoroughly with his seed.

Once finished, Akira slumps forward, collapsing into Goro's chest. It takes a moment for both of them to catch their breath.

"That was," Goro breathes out shakily, his heat cleared by the repeated orgasms. The feeling of alpha come filling his stomach and oozing around his cock puts him at a strange drunken ease. "That was good."

"Was?" Akira mutters hazily, eyes still clouded by the rut. "My knot still hasn't gone down, Goro... 't's hard to think... right now..."

"Oh well, then," Goro hums as he twists around to slam _Akira_ into the bed this time—a difficult feat, considering they're still connected—and rolls his hips. "I guess we'll have to go again."

* * *

It is no surprise to either of them that the pregnancy test returns positive after the twenty-four hour marathon sex they have.

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ twit: @blackmaskfucker


End file.
